The Untold Prophecy
by Loralite
Summary: The next generation of powerful demigods has been discovered. The Titans are threatening the Gods once again and it is up to four heroes to settle the differences between forces. This story was written by two authors and you can also find this story on natymcc. Please R&R!
1. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 1 (Skylar)

CHAPTER 1

It was pitch black. All I could feel was the pull of the ocean current and the spray of salt water on my face. I sailed on a magnificent vessel that felt as if it was perfect for me. At my side I could see the silhouettes of my two best friends and one other person that I didn't recognize. We sailed at an easy pace, one that I controlled. It was as if the boat was listening to my every thought.

Suddenly, the ocean began to churn. The sea casted twenty foot waves crashing down on our boat. Then, out of the depths of the ocean, arose large, scaly tentacles that reached over and wrapped around the vessel. Only one thought occurred to me. It must be the Kraken. The monster pulled itself on board and made direct eye contact with me.

"Skylar." The squid creature said clearly in a stern female voice.

I was too stunned to reply. How can this thing talk? And more importantly, how did it know my name?

"Skylar!"

I lifted my head up. I fell asleep in class again. It was only a dream. Only a dream.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Cobalt." My teacher said in the same stern voice the monster in my dream had. The whole class snickered at me.

"Quiet!" Mrs. Owen tried to settle down the class. "Now, Skylar. Can you please tell me the element with this symbol?" She picked up a long wooden pointer stick and moved over to a poster of the periodic table. She pointed it to one of the boxes but I couldn't make out the letters. I have suffered from dyslexia for as long as I can remember.

"Uhhh..." I answered stupidly. I know that I would know the answer if I could just read the letters.

"It's Mn." Whispered a voice next to me. I looked over and see my friend, Sage. Well "friend" is probably a bit of a stretch. Sage doesn't really have friends and so he kinda hangs out with me and my real friends. He's exceptionally smart, you can tell just by looking at him. He's a perfect example of a stereotypical nerd. He wears glasses, and braces. He has a bad case of acne and walks with a limp. That doesn't surprise me because it looks as though his shoes are ten sizes too big for his feet.

"That's Manganese." I said confidently. I muttered a quick thanks to Sage before turning attentively back to Mrs. Owen as she droned on about the importance of the elements.

As the bell rang to dismiss us for lunch, Sage struggled over to me. "That was a close one with Mrs. Owen today huh?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Real close." Honestly that wasn't what I would call "close". Incidents like that happen to me just about every day. I try to be a good student. I really do. I like to learn and I consider myself to be smart, but I have problems focusing in class. I have a serious case of ADHD so sitting down in a classroom for seven hours a day isn't exactly fun for me. My dyslexia just adds insult to injury in my opinion. It's not enough that I can't pay attention in class, but I can't read anything either.

Luckily I'm not alone. My best friend, Naomi Chang, suffers from the exact same conditions as me. She too was abandoned by her father when she was very young. We both live with our moms, however we have very different lifestyles.

I live in suburban Georgia with my mom, a beautiful hardworking woman who does everything she can to raise me by herself. People say I look like my mom, but I don't really see it. I mean we both have the same curly dark brown hair and complexion, but that is where the similarities end. I have naturally tan skin and I am told that I have my father's swirling green and blue eyes.

Naomi lives in the lower income area of Atlanta, where her mom lays in bed drinking and living off of welfare money. Naomi spends most of her time at my house, to get away from it all. It's okay with me. She's fun. I wouldn't call her "goth" but she's definitely more of a punk. She has straight black hair and an asian face with dark black almond shape eyes. And I mean dark. When you look into her eyes it's as if you're looking straight down into a bottomless pit. She has light skin which she normally covers with black clothing. Her wrists and neck are full of chain jewelry of all sizes and shapes and she wears black combat boots with almost everything. My mom thinks that she's a bad influence on me, but she tolerates her in our house. I think she knows that Naomi is just about my only friend. Well, other than Zeke. Zeke is another story.

Zeke is my neighbor. He is tall, with dirty blonde wavy hair and a friendly face that always smiles. The bridge of his nose is littered with freckles that extend below his deep sapphire blue eyes. We work as lifeguards together at the neighborhood pool, and Zeke also works part time at our local dive shop. He is the one who first got me into scuba diving; the only sport I've ever been coordinated enough for. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember... Well actually until last year when he asked me out. Yes, Zeke is my boyfriend. But that's not the point. The point is that together, Naomi, Zeke and I are like the three musketeers. We're inseparable until we get to high school. Zeke is a sophomore and Naomi and I are freshmen.

Sage and I walked out of class where I tried to ditch him in the hallway. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything, it's just that Sage doesn't really fit in with us. Finally, by the time I reached the lunch room, there was no sign of Sage. Someone came up behind me and put his hands around my eyes.

"Guess who?"

I laughed and turned around. "Hey Zeke. Have you seen Naomi?"

"Right here." Said Naomi as she walked up to us with her lunch.

"What's wrong with you Sky? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said to me as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Naomi has this weird way of detecting fear in people, even if you don't show it. I realize that I've been thinking of the dream I had in Chemistry class.

"It's nothing." I mumbled. I took Zeke's hand and started towards the lunch line when Naomi stopped me.

"You know what? Let's skip school for the rest of the day. You don't look like you're in any shape to learn." And with that, the three of us headed out of the school and down to Centennial Olympic Park in downtown Atlanta.

Naomi, Zeke and I sat down in the grass and started to eat. Everything should have been perfect, but I felt as if something was following us. I glanced over and saw the Georgia Aquarium across the street. The sight of the building calmed me. I've been volunteering at the aquarium for the past year and it's always the place where I feel most alive.

"Can we go to the aquarium? I feel like I need to relax a little." I asked.

"Sure, if you can get us in for free. That place is expensive!" Naomi exclaimed.

"Of course it's expensive, it's the world's largest aquarium! And yeah I think I know a way to sneak in..." I replied. We all got up and walked over to the impressive building. There are approximately eight million gallons of saltwater in the building along with an assortment of five hundred different sea creatures, including one of my favorites, the whale shark.

We casually walked over to one of the employee entrances and I slapped my badge on the identification system. Verifying that I am a volunteer, it unlocked the door to let me in.

Once inside, a blast of cool salty air hit me. It instantly calmed my nerves. I looked over at Zeke and Naomi and gave them a little smile to let them know that I was okay.

I had just started to look around when I saw a familiar geeky face staring at me. I thought I lost him at school! What is he doing here during the school day? I quickly turned my face away in the hope that he hadn't seen me. When I didn't hear his nasally voice call out to me, I knew that I was safe... For now.

I turned back and looked at Naomi and Zeke to give them the Don't look now but there is a kid who would totally rat us out look. Once they saw him, we all started to head in the opposite direction over to my favorite tank, the Ocean Voyager.

On our way there, I saw another volunteer standing outside the exhibit. I instantly recognized him as Bruce, one of the senior volunteers. He has been volunteering for about 3 years now. He always seems to work whereever I do and he's honestly kinda creepy. He's keeps trying to hit on me, even though he's like a thousand years older than me.

Luckily, Zeke was with me. I hoped that that was enough to get the creep away from me.

Bruce sauntered over to me when Zeke saw him. Instantly jealous, he wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a kiss on the nose. Right in front of Bruce.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Naomi cracking up silently with tears in her eyes. I looked over at Bruce and I swear I could see his temple veins throbbing.

I felt kinda bad so I unwrapped Zeke's arms and went over to Bruce to try and calm him down. As I approached him, he suddenly grabbed my arm violently and started to drag me away.

I tried to fight off his grip, but he was a lot stronger than I thought. I kicked him in the shins and everything else I could reach but he acted as if he couldn't feel pain at all. Paralyzed with fear, I looked at Naomi and Zeke just to verify that I was not going crazy. Naomi's face was in shock while Zeke looked like he was trying to decide between coming to save me or calling the police. Bruce dragged me all the way up to the top of the Ocean Voyager exhibit without anybody even giving us a second glance. Naomi and Zeke hurried to keep up with us. Then something even weirder happened. Bruce transformed.

His skin started to bubble. His eyes turned a eerie yellow and his skins turned scaly. Spiny ridges came off of his back and ran down his tail. His feet turned into large furry paws with dangerous looking claws. He grew two more ugly heads. Bruce is a monster.

I was about to scream for help when the weirdest thing happened (as if all that wasn't weird enough). Sage ran toward me out of nowhere and took off his pants.

Luckily he didn't turn into a monster. Instead of where his legs should have be, there were fuzzy brown animal legs, and his feet were replaced with hooves. His hat fell off, revealing tiny curled horns sprouting from his unruly hair. Sage just turned into some kind of goat boy creature? No, that's not it, I thought. Satyr is the word I'm looking for. He is a mythological creature? I must be dreaming still...

Then Sage pulled out a bow and arrow and started to fight the monster. This couldn't be happening.

"Skylar! Watch out! I am going to aim for his should so he'll let you go! Once he does, get out of the way!" Sage yelled at me.

I'm was so stunned that the only thing I could manage to do was nod my head. Sage's aim was spot on. The arrow hit the Bruce-Monster-Thing right in the chest and he stumbled back. Only Sage didn't predict everything correctly. Bruce-Monster-Thing held on to me. We both splashed right into Ocean Voyager.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of strength. Energy flowed through my entire body and I managed to pry Bruce off of me. That arrow should have killed him. He should at least bleed. Something else was wrong. Then, Bruce began to dissolve. I stared as Bruce turned into a giant cloud of dust. The last thing I saw before passing out was a manta ray gliding through the cloud.


	2. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 2 (Naomi)

CHAPTER 2

After the incident at the aquarium, Sage took Zeke, Skylar and I to some kind of camp. On the way there, he began to explain some things.

First of all, Sage is not a human being (Not much of a surprise there...). He is a mythological creature known as a Satyr, meaning that he is half-human and half-goat.

Second of all, he is our protector. I know, not exactly my first choice either, but apparently I didn't get a say in the matter. He was in charge of keeping an eye on us until we got to camp. Camp Half-Blood, to be exact.

Third and most importantly, Skylar and I are demigods, which are humans who are half-god. Sage said that this was the reason that we were dyslexic. Our brains were programed to read greek and not english. When I asked him which god we were the children of, he said he wasn't sure, but we must have looked disappointed because he reassured us that we would get "claimed" by our parent at some point in our lives; if anything tonight.

Sage also said that he had been watching over us for a very long time and that he didn't want to bring us to Camp Half-Blood until he absolutely had to. I thought the monster at the aquarium set off the alarm in his head. Anyways... He said that once we started going to Camp Half-Blood, we wouldn't be able to ever return to our normal lives. I was perfectly fine with that but I knew Skylar and Zeke would have a harder time adjusting.

When we started to prod Sage for details about Camps Half-Blood, he described it as a safe haven for children of the gods. He said that we would train and learn about mythology. He also vaguely mentioned something about quests, but he didn't dwell on the subject. He told us that once we got to Camp Half-Blood, we would have to work hard in order for us not be at a disadvantage.

When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I must admit, I was impressed. It was like a resort. It had cabins, each uniquely designed (Each for a god I am assuming), all aligned into a large horseshoe shape with smaller cabins scattered around it. Off on one side of the cabins was a large dining pavilion and amphitheater. On the other side was a large training ground with an arena filled with marvelous racks of shields, swords, and spears. Beyond the cabins were woods and a beach overlooking a bay.

"Wow goatman, I must admit you guys have it pretty good here." I said.

"Naomi! Be nice! But yeah seriously Sage, it's really cool." Sky said as she marveled at the camp grounds.

"Skylar, it's fine. I need to go check in with the Chiron, the director of this place, but I'll be back. I'll find you guys, so go ahead and get comfortable around here." Sage ran down to a large ranch style house that had a wrap around porch.

"Hey, Sky, Zeke, I think I am gonna check out the training grounds, wanna come with?" I asked. I was so ready to get my hands on a weapon. Skylar glanced over at Zeke who just shrugged.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed.

As we started to head over to the training grounds, our ears were met by the sound of clashing weapons. When we got close enough to see what was going on, we found two hefty guys duking it out with swords and shields.

Both guys looked like they had been fighting for a while. Sweat dripped down their faces and you could tell that their arms were getting tired. The swords and shields were probably 35 pounds apiece! We watched them fight it out for about 15 minutes or so when one of the guys made the wrong move.

The guy with the long olive black hair feigned a stab to the left and then made cut to the right. The poor guy must have not had much experience with sword fighting because the other guy, the one with short honey colored hair, predicted and stopped the cut before it even happened. When the long haired guy started to make his move, the short haired one knocked him down with his shield right after he used the flat part of his sword to hit the other guy's hand. The guy tumbled to the ground, dropping his sword in agony.

I slowly started to clap. The honey haired one looked up at me.

"That was pretty good. What's your name?" I said out of impulse.

The boy gave me a wary look. "Carter. Carter Leroux. And you are...?"

I gave him a look over. Tall and muscular with tan skin. He had a chiseled face that was handsome in a rugged way. His honey colored hair really brought out his hazel eyes. Plus he was good at sword fighting. Not bad.

"Naomi Chang." I said.

I looked him in the eye as I said it, but he quickly turned away.

"Um... Nice to meet you." He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but he gave a little shake of his head and muttered something

imperceptible. He gave me one last glance before he walked away to put up his sword and shield.

I looked over at Skylar who was helping the other kid stand up. Apparently his name was Ty. She had only been in camp for an hour and she already had a new friend. And here I am standing alone left by a guy who doesn't know how to make conversation. Of course.

I had just called over Sky and Zeke so that we could check out the bay when Sage came over.

"Hey, so I got everything worked out with Chiron and he wants to see all of you now." Sage said before he led the way to the ranch house.

I gave Zeke and Skylar a look before following after him. When I turned back to make sure that they were coming, I could have sworn that I saw the honey haired boy staring at me.

When all of us had reached the ranch house, we were greeted by a middle aged man in a wheelchair.

"Hello and welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am the director of this camp, Chiron. I am sure you are all eager to start participating in activities, but let me give a general tour of our campgrounds."

With that he proceeded to show us all of the nooks and crannies of the camp.

"Now since tomorrow will be your first day, I will allow you to try a little bit of every activity with the hope that you might be claimed or find an activity that you are talented at. Now I am sure all of this walking and such has made you hungry. Let us go and have dinner." Chiron said as he led the way to the dining hall.

"We have a custom to offer sacrifices to the gods for the food that we eat. Typically, each house offers their best food item to their designated god, but since you do not know who your god is, you can just offer it up to all the gods. Now run along and get your dinner." With that, Chiron dismissed us.

I hadn't realized it, but I was starving. I swear my stomach was eating itself. I practically flew to the food and started piling all kinds of things onto my plate. I was almost done going through the line by the time Zeke and Sky had gotten to the line.

I sat there at the end of the line impatiently waiting for Sky and Zeke. As much as I wanted to sit down and eat, I had no idea what I was doing and I didn't want to mess up. I figured that if I did mess up, it would be better if I did it with my friends.

"Are you really that hungry Naomi?" Sky asked. But she already knew the answer. She knew my stomach was like a bottomless pit.

Zeke led the way to an empty table. We all sat down and were about to start eating when a gang of tough and beefy kids sauntered over.

"Hey, what do you newbies think you are doing sitting at our table?" One of the kids sneered.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I don't see a sign on this table that says its yours." I sneered back.

"Naomi." Sky gave me a look. I nodded and gave her a look that said _All right! I'll shut up..._

"We're sorry, we didn't know. We are still trying to figure out everything." Sky said while giving an apologetic look to them.

They glared at us as we walked away, but I made sure that I stuck my tongue out at them when they weren't looking.

We were unsure of where to sit next when someone called out, "Hey, you newbies sit here with us!"

We turned around to see a group of more friendly looking people. We headed over to their table and sat down. I was about to shovel a big spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth when someone grabbed my spoon and slammed it back down on my tray.

"Hey! What's the big id-" I got cut off with a "SHHHHH!" from the kid.

"Now is the time to offer our sacrifices. Everyone line up." Chiron nodded to the first cabin in line before wheeling away.

The Hephaestus cabin was up first. I was surprised when the honey haired boy named Carter came right up to do it. He brought over a huge boar's leg and threw it into the big pit of fire in the center of the room. The leg instantly caught on flames and the smoke made a hammer symbol.

I looked over at Chiron who nodded. Hermes was next.

The kids at my table started to push one of the older kids to do the sacrifice when I spoke up.

"Could I do the sacrifice? I have to learn how to do it eventually, and what better time is there than the present?" I smiled and they shrugged before handing me a rack of ribs.

I walked to the fire and dropped the rack of ribs in when the fire suddenly shot up and turned black. It made the symbol of a skull before coming back down and wrapping up my right arm. It burned just like a hot fire, except it was cold. Cold as death. I was about to pour a jug of lemonade on it to put it out, it ended as abruptly as it started. The burning sensation lingered, but when it did go away, there was a black skeletal dragon tattoo in its place. I sat there in a daze staring at my arm. I must have look pretty freaked out because Sky and Zeke rushed over to me.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked worriedly.

"Yeah... Just fine." I replied. I shook her off and turned to look at Chiron, who gave me a blank face.

He wheeled down to me and announced, "Hades has claimed Naomi Chang. She will now reside in the Hades cabin."

No one said anything. I hadn't realized it was silent until I got up and started to walk back to the table. That's when things started to liven up again.

I had just sat down when Sky plopped down in the bench next to me. "Well that's new." She picked up my arm and looked at the dragon. "Kinda awesome though!" She said enthusiastically.

"Yeah... I think I am gonna go catch some Z's. This whole day has been a bit tiring in my opinion." I pushed my food away and left the table. I walked alone to the Hades cabin.

Built like a catacomb, the outside of the cabin was completely covered in bones. Skulls, femurs, ribs, you name it, its on it. As I approached the cabin, I got an eerie feel and chill ran up my spine. I slowly walked into the cabin expecting to find dreary and medieval decorations, but instead the interior is nice and modern. With black marble floors, the cabin was furnished with black leather couches and had a sleek clean cut interior design. There was a large plasma screen T.V. resting on a glass stand and magnolias were scattered around the cabin, filling it with their aroma.

My bed was a large four poster bed with black and white covers. I was about to jump into it when I noticed that there was a box wrapped in black paper, secured with a silver ribbon. There was also a little piece of paper on the ribbon with "Use it well" scribbled on it.

I opened up the box and inside were two blades. Made of a dark black metal, it had shards of obsidian melted into the blade. The hilt's grip was wrapped in black leather and obsidian shards encrusted the top and bottom of the hilt. When I picked the blades up, I felt as if they were made for me. When I experimentally swung them, they sang. They had the perfect balance and were not too heavy. They even came with sheaths that would allow me to strap on both blades to my back.

"Very nice. I am assuming this is a family reunion gift from you?" I look up to the ceiling and spoke as if Hades heard me.


	3. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 3 (Skylar)

CHAPTER 3

Wow. Wow was all I could say. Part of me still wanted to believe that this was still just a dream, but I knew it wasn't. Everything made sense now. I'm just glad that my friends were there by my side like always.

Soon after Naomi left, Zeke and I started towards Chiron to ask him where we were supposed to stay.

"All unclaimed children stay at the Hermes cabin. He is the god of traveling so naturally he is fond of visitors. Follow me children." Chiron stood up. My mouth dropped. Out of the wheelchair came the body and legs of a large white horse. Chiron turned into a centaur.

"Oh, Chiron, still trying to impress new campers with that old trick?" Came the voice of a man. Around the corner came a tall guy, probably in his twenties, with black hair and green eyes like mine. "I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon and senior counselor here at Camp Half Blood." He held out his hand and shook Zeke's. When Percy made eye contact with me, he faltered. He quickly regained his demeanor and shook my hand as well.

"Percy! Meeting the new demigods without me?" Said a woman with blond hair and wise grey eyes. She came up and gave Percy a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and another senior camp counselor here. I see you've already met Percy, my boyfriend." Annabeth smiled. "I suppose Chiron has already shown you the introductory video? Yes, he's quite fond of that... Anyways, follow us to your cabin!" Annabeth took Percy's hand and the two of them led the way to the cabins.

When we arrived at the Hermes cabin, we saw that it was jam packed with kids. An older boy threw sleeping bags at us and told us to find some floor space.

"You've gotta be kidding..." I muttered under my breath.

"Hey, put your sleeping bags down and let's you and me go on a walk." Percy said to me. Zeke glared at Percy but I gave him comforting look.

"It'll be fine. No worries." I squeezed his hand before following Percy out of the stuffy cabin.

Percy led me down to the bay. We sat in silence for a while, just listening to the sound of the waves lapping onto the beach. Finally, he spoke.

"I got claimed the first time we played capture the flag here. I was injured pretty bad and I fell into a creek. The water instantly gave me energy and healed my wounds. I was claimed as a son of Poseidon. But there's something you should know. Children of the Big Three, meaning Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, are forbidden. I was not supposed to be sired. Zeus also broke this agreement when he had a daughter named Thalia. And now even Hades has made the mistake of creating your friend Naomi. She is in danger. You are too." He spoke softly. "You have your father's eyes. Skylar, you're the daughter of Poseidon." He paused to let the news sink in. It didn't actually surprise me. I've always felt more comfortable near water. Working at the Georgia Aquarium always made me relax. Now that I think about it, my whole life has revolved around the sea.

Just then, I caught Percy gaping at something above my head. I looked up just in time to see a glowing trident floating over me. "You've been claimed." He said softly.

A long silence passed. I thought about my childhood, about how my dad was never around. My mom said that he had disappeared before I was born. And yet I have always felt as if he has been watching over me my whole life. That glowing trident above my head just proved that.

"So that means that you're my brother, huh?" Is the first thing I said.

Percy grinned and took something out of his pocket. I gasped. It was a necklace with a silver and bronze anchor that had a old coin in the middle of it. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Last night, Dad came to me in a dream. He told me that there were going to be new demigods arriving in camp soon, and that one of them was his daughter. He told me that I was to give you something very important when you came here. I woke up with this sitting on my dresser." He motioned for me to turn around and he put the necklace on me. I could feel the power radiating from the pendant. I didn't know what it meant, but I knew that it was extremely important.

"This is your weapon. You will never be able to take it off from now on. Don't ask me how I know this, but to use it, you pull the pendant off of the chain. Be careful. That sword is made of celestial bronze and silver. Celestial bronze is good for destroying monsters like that chimera you guys fought earlier. The coin was found from an old shipwreck called the Atocha. Maybe you've heard of it. Very rare. Very powerful. The silver from that wreck is also known to have healing powers, so keeping it around your neck sounds like a nice idea to me. It will transform into a nice shield for you in battle to go along with your sword." Percy explained.

I must have had the look of a child waiting to open Christmas gifts because Percy urged me to try it out.

I tentatively jerked the anchor off of the chain and it transformed into the celestial bronze sword and silver shield Percy sword looked just like an anchor, the straight part at the top acted as the hilt and the hooked and curved part on the bottom looked like a very deadly point.

"Whoa." I was stunned. I had never held a sword before and therefore I had absolutely no idea how to use it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you trained up in the sword fighting arena before you get your hands on any monsters." Percy reassured me as if he had been reading my mind.

"That sounds fantastic. But, uh... Do you know how to make this thing turn back into the pendant?" I asked.

"Well, for my sword, Riptide, I just put the cap back on for it to revert back to a pen. Since every weapon is different for every demigod, I'm not sure how to use your weapon. You'll be able to figure it out."

Frustrated, I dragged my weapons back down to my new cabin. The old structure smelled of salt and had a soothing ocean breeze flowing through it. I took a deep breath and laid my sword and shield down on a nightstand, still not understanding how to turn them back into my necklace. I climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep.

That night, I had another nightmare. It started off in what appeared to be a really large cave. The place was hot and I kept seeing eerie shadows moving around me. Naomi was at my side along with someone else that I vaguely recognized. Carter Leroux. With a start, I realized that he was the person in my last dream as well. Naomi looked powerful. She appeared to be stronger, taller, and in her hands she held twin swords.

"Time to go see Dad." She said excitedly. I didn't have time to figure out what she meant because the dream shifted.

I was underwater. Naomi and Carter were there, but this time Zeke with us too. The three of them all had a large bubble around them, allowing them to breath. Somehow I knew that we were exactly 1,257 feet deep. That depth provides enough pressure to kill a human. How we could be swimming down here I had no idea. I started to wonder how long the bubbles would last. As if on cue, the bubbles surrounding my friends began to shrink. With a panic, they all began to swim up frantically. I watched in horror as Zeke's bubble popped.

I woke up sweaty to the sound of the waves crashing on the shore near my cabin. Groaning, I rubbed my eyes. I yawned and walked outside, only to find that the sun was just beginning to rise.

I gave a heavy sigh and walked to the mess hall to get my breakfast.

I looked around for Zeke and Naomi. It was pretty crowded; you could barely make out anyone individually. I wandered around for a couple minutes when I finally found Zeke.

He must have spotted me too because he practically bounded over to me.

"Hey Sky. Are you alright? You never came back to the Hermes cabin last night... You...you look terrible!" He gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the forehead. I didn't want to tell Zeke about my dream, he had enough to worry about. I know that he is desperate to get claimed. I tried to hide my fear before responding to him.

"I'm fine. Do you know where Naomi is?" I asked. I'm not sure why I bothered to ask, I already knew the answer. Knowing Naomi my whole life, I knew nothing could her wake up, even a mass of hungry campers.

Zeke looked at me knowingly and I couldn't help but laugh. We held hands as we walked down to the Hades cabin.

When we reached the cabin, it was dead silent. I knocked on the door.

"NAOMI! Wake up! Don't make me come in there!" I yelled. There was no response, not even the slightest noise came from inside.

I cautiously opened the door and walked in, Zeke right behind me. I immediately spotted Naomi's foot sticking out of the covers of her bed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Zeke was silently laughing by the door, motioning for me to do the honors of waking the sleeping bear.

Giving an annoyed grunt, I grabbed her ankle and yanked her out of the bed.

She woke up when she started falling, but it was too late. She landed with a nice crash that I figured even Hades could have heard. I cringed when I heard the sound of bone meeting marble. She glared at me with tired and fierce eyes.

"Well, if I didn't wake you up, you would have missed breakfast! And we all know that you are not exactly a ray of sunshine when you miss a meal..." I gave a quick shudder.

She yawned and stretched as she got up. Giving me one more harsh look, she proceeded to the mess hall without saying a word.

We entered the pavilion in our group of three and got in line. When we first entered, Naomi and I got a couple of awed and revered looks from the other campers, but as everyone started to eat it started to become less frequent. It seemed as if we were the celebrities on the block. As we proceeded down the line, I saw that they offered basically every type of breakfast food imaginable. I got through the line first and I waited for Naomi and Zeke to finish piling their plates. I went up to the fire place where I offered my first sacrifice to my dad.

Since me and Naomi got claimed, we both sat down at our own separate tables. Poor Zeke hadn't gotten claimed yet, so he still had to go eat with the Hermes table. When I told this to him, he gave me a pouty look. He tried to reason with me saying that since no god has claimed him, he could sit wherever he wanted to. However, I am a bit of a stickler for what teachers and directors say. He looked pretty disappointed as he trudged back to the Hermes table.

I sat at my table with Naomi sitting alone in the table in front of me. We both looked at each other, annoyed that we all couldn't sit together like we always have in school. I hated being alone and without my friends and I knew Naomi and Zeke felt the same.

I broke eye contact and start to pick at my food. I thought about my dream. It had seemed so real! That terrified me. I didn't feel like I could get myself to talk about it with Zeke or Naomi. I decided that I would ask Percy for his advice later. Before I knew it, 15 minutes had passed and Naomi had shoveled in all of her breakfast already. She looked satisfied, and when I looked down at my own plate, I was surprised to see that I had eaten all of my food. I looked up just in time to see Naomi leave the mess hall.

Zeke had joined her and the two of them started a serious conversation. As soon as I approached, they stopped talking. I started to wonder what they had been talking about, however Naomi had a glint in her eyes and told me what had happened at her cabin last night.

"You have no idea! The swords are SO NICE! They were totally made for me! I can't wait to use these babies!" Naomi practically squealed with delight.

"Yeah I got a present from my dad too." I felt around my neck and was surprised to feel the anchor and coin pendant back on my chain. I eagerly showed it to Naomi.

"Way cool... I wonder if this happened for a reason...?" Naomi fades off.

Zeke gave me one his gorgeously cute smiles.

"That pendant really makes your eyes shine." He said sincerely.

"Thanks." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to Naomi.

"So want to go practice some sword fighting now? I want to get a feel for my new sword." I said excitedly.

"What kind of question is that?" She grinned and ran to her cabin to grab her weapons. When she came back, she brought her two swords with her, strapped onto her back in their sheaths.

"Nice!" I approved. Together, we took off towards the arena, eager to get there before the training grounds got crowded.

When we got there, we were surprised to find that it wasn't as empty as we thought. There were the forges right next door, so many of the Hephaestus demigods were trying out their inventions. On top of that, Chiron seemed to be training an advanced class of demigods with advanced moves. He must have saw us coming, because as soon as we got within earshot, he yelled as us to come and join.

Me and Naomi joined right in, but Zeke had to go off to the shed with some of the Hermes cabin kids to find a practice sword and shield.

Naomi whipped out her blades in a fluid motion before falling right in step behind Chiron and the others. I pulled my pendant and I felt the power from the necklace shift into my hand. The anchor and coin glowed and transformed into my shield and sword. I thought that both the shield and sword were a little overwhelming to start with and I was kinda hoping that I didn't have to lug my shield around. As soon as I thought that, the shield morphed back into a coin and fell into my hand. I dropped it in surprise and it vanished just before hitting the ground.

"Wha...Hey! Where'd it go?" I asked out loud.

"Where'd what go?" Zeke said as he walked up with his new sword and shield.

"My coin! I mean, my shield! It just turned back into the coin pendant and it disappeared!" I exclaimed. There is no way that I had already lost it.

Zeke sighed. "It's right here, Sky. He reached out and put his hand around my necklace. "It's back on the chain. The anchor is gone though."

Sure enough, I looked down and saw the silver coin back around my neck. "Whoa...now _that _is cool. And of course the anchor is gone, it's my sword!" I showed Zeke my new sword which felt perfectly balanced for me. It wasn't too heavy to lift or swing, and it wasn't too light to be unsteady.

"No, _that _is cool." He replied.

The older campers who had been here earlier started to put away their weapons and leave to go take a break or take other classes. Chiron came over to focus his attention on us.

"I see that you have not come empty handed. That is quite a surprise... Well, let me inspect your swords and Skylar, your sword and shield as well." Chiron said. Naomi handed her blades to Chiron, giving me enough time to go pull the coin off the chain, once again turning into a shield.

When I looked up, I overheard Chiron talking with Naomi.

"... These are very unique, I have never seen them before. They have a good balance and a very fitting design. I assume that you are its first and only beholder it seems, but this metal, I am not quite sure what it is... It is similar to another blade that I once saw long ago... Take this over to the Hephaestus forge and see if they can figure out what it is. I have a feeling they will know." WIth that, Chiron dismissed Naomi to go the forge.

I in turn, I held out my blade and shield and Chiron inspected them. He picked up my sword first.

"Very nice, the celestial bronze will come in handy for killing monsters. Yours also has a good balance, and it seems as though both you and Naomi are the first users of your swords... Very interesting..." Chiron rubbed his chin thoughtfully before proceeding.

"This sword seems very befitting for you. Now let me see your shield." Chiron picked up my shield and tested its weight. He inspected the metal and handles, and he looked at the workmanship. He handed it back to me.

"Both of your weapons are capable of damaging monsters, but first you must learn how to properly wield them. I will teach you of course, before you can get your hands dirty. But for now, why don't you and Zeke see what else this camp has to offer you."


	4. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 4 (Naomi)

CHAPTER 4

I cautiously entered the forge, my ears ringing with the sounds of metals being hammered to perfection. The air was hot and humid, and had the smell of smoke mixed in it. My eyes started to water, but I quickly blinked to clear them. I looked around for someone when my eyes landed on the demigod named Carter.

He seemed to be hard at work, banging away at a blazing red sword. His hammer struck the hot metal multiple times before the blade was dipped into a bucket of cool water. When the water started to steam, I cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

He must have been startled because he dropped blade in the water. He turned around.

"Oh, it's you. Naomi right?" Carter asked.

"Hey, you remembered!" I gave him a little punch. "Don't worry, Carter, I didn't forget your name!" I gave a little laugh before continuing.

"I hope I am not intruding, but Chiron asked me to come to the forge to have someone identify the type of metal my blade is made from." I handed him my twin sabers.

He looked in shock at my blades. "I think... I think... I think this was forged in the pits of Tartarus." He gave a little frown. "That is the only way that this celestial bronze can be forged." He point to the sword. I didn't know what celestial bronze was and it must have shown because he started to talk about it.

"You see, celestial bronze is what we use to kills monsters. Regular steel made by mortals will just go straight through them. It completely ineffective. But the only way to verify that this is celestial bronze is by seeing if it can withstand another bronze blade hitting it." Carter pulled out one of the many swords that lined his area of the forge.

"This blade is just a standard blade, but it should go right through that blade if it isn't made of celestial bronze. Brace yourself." And with that, Carter handed me the sword to hold by the hilt, and he swung at it with his sword.

He didn't swing very hard, but it knocked the sword out of my hands. My hands and arms were buzzing. I looked over at Carter, who had gone to pick up the sword, but he gave a look of satisfaction to me.

"I was right! It is bronze! There isn't a scratch on it! You have really nice swords there, Naomi. Weapons forged in the flames of Hades' realm are stronger and are known to have some extra... abilities, I guess? In them." He said. He gave me a look of slight jealousy.

"Well, do you know what they are?" I asked, my curiosity aroused.

"Unfortunately, no. Each blade is unique and only the beholder will know its abilities." He said.

I must have looked disappointed because he quickly added, "But I am sure you will find out about them soon!"

Just then, Skylar and Zeke burst in. Both Carter and I look up and at them, and Skylar blushed while Zeke seemed to find something very interesting on the ceiling.

"Am I... Interrupting something?" Skylar asked. "I didn't mean to if I did!" She quickly bursts out.

"Nah... you weren't. What's up?" I asked.

"Chiron told us to try to explore all the different training courses and activities around the camp and we wanted to know if you wanted to come along." Zeke said.

I looked back at Carter.

"Thanks for helping me with the sword stuff. I appreciate it!" I gave a smile and a wave before I followed my friends out the door.

"I think I should go see Chiron real quick before we go so I can tell him about my swords." I said. Skylar looked to Zeke who merely shrugged. The three of us walked back to the arena.

Chiron was waiting as well, but he did not have the same kindly look on his face as he did before. He looked as though he had just been very deep in thought.

"Naomi, what did the Hephaestus children say about your blades?" He asked.

"They said it was celestial bronze... But it is black because it was forged in the flames of ...well, Hell... Sir." I added at the end.

He nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, I believe that whoever told you is right. Take out your swords." He commanded.

I whirled out my blades while Sky touched her pendant to transform it into a sword.

"I would like you to fight against one another. Feel free to attack when ready."

I raised my eyebrows at Sky who returned the look. Then I gave the You're going down! look to her. Her green eyes shined mischievously back at me.

I raised my twin blades and got in a comfortable ready position. She did the same with her sword.

I waited for her to make a move, but when she stood there as if waiting for me, I took my opportunity.

I ran in and made a jab at her with my left sword because I knew she would expect an attack from the right, since I am right-handed. However, she activated her shield in time for my sword to spark uselessly off of it.

I backed off and we start to circle one another. This time she made the move.

She came with her sword raised high, poised to strike me, but I put my blades into an X-shape in front of me, and they caught her blade, inches from my face. I pushed her off, and she stumbled away, her bright eyes gleaming.

But before she could fully regain her footing, I charged. I whirled both of my blades around so that she couldn't predict where I would try to hit her. Then I made a stab towards her gut with my right sword knowing that her shield would protect her, before immediately following the move with a left cut aimed for her throat.

I stopped inches from her tan skin.

"Well... I see that you are much more advanced that I thought. Did you take lessons before Naomi?" Chiron asked, his eyes searching mine.

I turned my face away.

"You could say that I have had experience in some mode or fashion. But no, I have never taken professional classes." I sighed, I had always wanted to, but money was always an issue in my household.

"Ah... I see. Well your skills are still very good for someone who has never had lessons. In fact, help Skylar up, and then come follow me." Chiron started towards the back of the arena.

I did as he told me to, and I picked up Sky, even brushing her off.

"You packed quite a bit of a punch over there Naomi!" She said.

"Not too shabby yourself." I smiled and gave her a little punch.

Zeke hurried over and took Skylar's head in his hands.

"Are you okay? Are you-"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine Zeke." Sky laughed and pushed him away. I snorted at Zeke's over protectiveness as he flashed me an annoyed glance.

When we approached Chiron, he gave us a stern look.

"Now things are about to get serious. This training may be crucial to your survival in quests that you may eventually undertake. That is why I will be tutoring you both separately, since there seems to be a gap in your skills. Skylar, you will join in the intermediate class. The lessons will be with me tomorrow morning, after breakfast. Then you shall spend the rest of your day learning about your powers with Percy." He gave her nod before continuing.

"Naomi, you will have your first lesson now, but I will train you after dinner in the future. When I am not training you, I expect you to work on your hand-to-hand combating skills, as well as our basic demigod courses. Since we do not have Nico, another son of Hades, at our camp at the moment, you will have to discover your abilities later."

He then addressed the both of us, Zeke was awkwardly behind us, realizing that he was not apart of the special training club. "This will be your schedule for the rest of the week. Now come, we have much to do." Chiron nodded to dismiss Skylar and Zeke, and then he motioned for me to come over.

I gulped and then followed him. I must admit, I was pretty nervous. I had never seen him this serious before.

We walked into the forest, and we eventually stopped in a secluded clearing. Chiron whipped out his sword and held it steady in front of him. I did likewise and twirled out my twin blades.

"As I said earlier, you are very skilled for someone who hasn't had any training. However, I would like to see just how fast your reflexes are. I will not seriously harm you, but I cannot promise that you will not get slightly scraped up from this." And without even giving me a moment to comprehend what he said, he lunged at me.

I never knew an old man who move so fast as Chiron. He nearly killed me with his first move had my hand not moved on its own.

With my two swords barely holding Chiron off, I gave a shove and then ducked and rolled farther away.

My mind was barely able to comprehend what I was doing. All of my senses were kicked into overdrive and my heart lept to my throat. Chiron was relentless. He constantly battered me with an array of moves. I was barely able to move my sword fast enough to parry or block them. I tried to attack him when he backed off a bit, but I was always met with the sparks of our blades screeching off one another. I finally lost control and the fight ended with the tip of Chiron's sword resting in the hollow of my throat. We had been going at it for thirty minutes or so and the fight had taken quite a bit out of us both.

He lowered his sword and helped me up. I could see that he had broken a sweat and was slightly worn out by our battle. I, on the other hand, was exhausted and steamed with the sweat that trickled down my face and body. I put up my swords, my arms trembling.

Oh I am gonna be sore tomorrow... I sighed at the thought.

"That was impressive. You already have a decent knowledge of swordfighting. I know that you are worn out from my assessment, but I will begin your training now. Follow me and we will begin to work with some moves on dummies." Chiron led the way back to the training area, and we spent the rest of the afternoon whacking away at the life-size dummies. He taught me the standard attack and defensive moves before ending the lesson.

About to fall asleep on my feet, I stumbled back to my cabin and crashed on my bed.

I woke up at the sound of a conch. Every part of my body was sore and my muscles burned each time I moved them. I thought it was dinner time, but when I looked outside, I was surprised to find that it was morning.

I took a long hot shower, trying to loosen up my muscles, before putting on shorts and an orange tank top that read CAMP HALF-BLOOD in big bold letters. When I started to head over to the pavilion for breakfast, I met up with Skylar and Zeke on the way.

"Where were you yesterday? You weren't at dinner last night and Zeke and I were worried!" Sky exclaimed. She grabbed a tray and started to put some food on her plate.

"Yeah, we were worried that Chiron had pushed you too hard and you were dying or something." Zeke added in. He had a little stack of everything on his plate.

"Nope. I was fine. I was just bone-tired by the time my lesson was over and I fell asleep as soon as my face hit my pillow. At the beginning of my lesson with Chiron, he fought me in order to assess my reflexes and skills and it went longer than he had thought. Then afterwards he still gave me a lesson. So... That's why my arms feel like they are on fire each time I move them!" I gave a meaningful look to them both, showing them that I was telling the truth. My arms trembled as I piled stuff that I liked onto my plate.

"Whoa... I am kinda scared now! I have my first lesson after I eat! I don't know if I can even stomach any of this now..." She said as we got through the line and completed our sacrifices.

"You'll be fine! He's a great teacher and you'll be a pro in no time!" I gave her a wink before starting off to my table. As I sat down, I saw Zeke and Sky sit down at their own tables and start to eat.

I practically inhaled my food, my stomach growling after skipping a meal. I realized how hungry I was when I sat down. Having finished my plate before Sky and Zeke, I put away my tray and headed over to the archery place.

I spent my day doing archery and hand-to-hand fighting, and before I knew it, it was dinner time. I quickly went through the line without bothering to wait for Zeke and Sky and I quickly ate my food. I was eager for my next lesson.

When I was finished, I ran over to my cabin and grabbed my swords. Then I started to head over to the training arena.

Unlike yesterday, today my lesson was in the dark. The training arena was empty, while only the sound was the sound of my breathing echoing through the large space. I didn't see Chiron, so I whipped out my swords, ready in case he tried to surprise me, but no one came out. It was eerie and I wandered around until I decided that there was definitely someone or something following me. I grinned silently to myself, preparing for Chiron's inevitable attack.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Something was wrong. Chiron had given his position around but he still hadn't made a move. There was a heavy breathing sound that came from somewhere behind me. With a panic, I realized that it couldn't be Chiron.

Well... This sucks. I thought. I slowly turned around and I came face to face with the ugliest thing I had ever seen in my life. Then I did the only rational thing that I could think of. I screamed.


	5. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 5 (Skylar)

CHAPTER 5

I was just finishing my dinner when I heard a ear-splitting scream come from the direction of the training arena.

I dropped my plate and started running towards the arena. On the way there, one thought occurred to me that made me run even faster. Naomi was there.

I tugged at my pendant and in a couple seconds, I had a shining silver shield and bronze sword in my hands. When I got to the arena, I was stunned.

Naomi was duking it out with a monster only known as the Manticore. It had the head and body of a lion but the wings of a bat and the tail of a snake.

It was slashing at Naomi and shooting spikes from its tail at her. She struggled to hold off the monster while simultaneously dodging the projectiles. I saw one whiz by her arm, giving her a nasty cut. She grimaced but pushed through it.

Thats when I decided to jump in on the fun. I was new to the whole thing, but I could at least back her up.

"I'll block the spikes and you try to take him down!" I yelled in the the midst of our battle.

Naomi nodded before continuing. By now, there were other demigods suiting up and starting to join us. But Chiron held them back and prevented them from helping us.

I saw a flash of anger pass by Naomi's face. Chiron was leaving it up to us to finish this monster.

I gritted my teeth and kept slicing through spikes while trying to get closer to the Manticore Naomi was doing better than I was, landing some nasty cuts on the monsters legs and chest. It howled in pain before pounded us with a more relentless volley of spikes.

I missed one and it hit Naomi straight in her right arm. She didn't have time to pull it out, but the blood started to trickle down her arm. When the blood hit the tattoo, things started to get really weird. The tattoo glowed and then she started to change. I mean she literally started to transform.

Both the monster and I hesitated and took a step back. Instead of Naomi, there was a huge black skeletal dragon standing in her place. Its eyes looked murderous, but I recognized them as the same bottomless pits as Naomi's. It had ghostly translucent skin that stretched around its bones and when it stretched out its wings, you could barely tell that there was anything holding its bones together. Its tail whipped back and forth before it let out an ear splitting roar. A stream of jet black fire erupted out of its jaws. Then it fixed its eyes on the Manticore and made a steady advance.

The Manticore freaked and sent a volley of spikes at it, but they flew harmlessly through its bones. It tried to run, but the dragon flew up ahead of it and landed right in front of it. It picked up the monster with its jaws and shook it like it was a ragdoll. When the monster dissolved into a cloud of dust, the dragon let out a screech, as if it was upset that its toy had disappeared.

Then it turned its attention to the campers. Well, to be more specific, Chiron. It let out a screech and then started towards him. The campers screamed and fled, hiding in the sheds and racks of weapons, but the dragon ignored them. I saw the darkness swirled around its feet as I ducked behind a nearby rack, trying to figure out what had happened.

"NAOMI! Stop! It's Skylar remember? I'm your friend!" The dragon who was Naomi seemed to remember me and hesitated. Then the other campers took the weapons from the rack and gathered around Chiron and I.

Our numbers must have overwhelmed the dragon because then it turned away took off into the night.

After the dragon flew away, the tension in the air melted away and everything started to go back to normal.

Chiron ordered everyone to go to their cabins, except for me and Zeke and the senior counselors. He motioned for us to come over to him once the other campers had left.

"That was Naomi wasn't it?" I asked with my eyes full of concern.

"I am afraid so, my dear. I am not quite sure what happened, but it seems as if that dragon tattoo on her arm actually holds the essence and spirit of a dragon." He said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Well, how come this didn't happened as soon as she got the tattoo?" I asked.

"Well, I noticed that she became a dragon once her blood reached the tattoo. I feel like there is a correlation between that and her transformation..." He trailed off.

"But do not worry about it. I am sure she will come back in due time. Try to rest some though."

Then he turned away and started to have a deep conversation with Percy and Annabeth.

I turned and walked to my cabin miserably.

Neither Naomi nor the dragon came back that night.

The next day, I woke up to a commotion in the pavillion. I hurriedly got dressed and went outside. What I saw almost made me cry.

Naomi was back. Tattered and tired, but back.

I ran up and hugged her, filled with relief. She leaned against Chiron for support, clutching her arm gingerly.

The spike! I thought. It was still lodged in her arm! I had just let her go when she collapsed.

Gasps rippled throughout the pavillion as some of the other demigods and I carried Naomi up to the Big House.

Her arm was not a pretty sight. There were black and blue spider webs spreading around her cuts from the Manticore's spikes. There was a really nasty looking one where the spike was still lodged.

Annabeth came along and told me to move. I stepped aside, and then she carefully removed the spike from the wound. She had a look of concern on her face.

"Manticore spikes are poisoned... Skylar, get some ambrosia and nectar now." She ordered.

I ran to find some. When I did, I hurried back. By the time I got back, all of Naomi's wounds had been dressed and bandaged, but she was pale and was raging with a fever. She was set in a cot in a corner, before leaving.

Annabeth told me to feed her some of the nectar and ambrosia because it would speed up her healing process, so I sat by her side and dutifully did so.

I watched in wonder as her smaller wounds healed before my eyes. Naomi's eyes flitted open.

"Ow."

I laughed with relief and hugged her.

"Easy! Easy!" She winced and I backed away, forgetting that she was still hurt.

"I'm glad to see that you're doing all right. I'll be outside if you need anything." Annabeth said as she left the room.

"What happened? I just remember having this crazy dream that I was... that I turned into.."

"A dragon." I finished for her. "That wasn't a dream." I went on to describe the events of the previous night as she stared at me in disbelief.

"Gods, that must have been awesome!" Naomi exclaimed when I finished.

"It was pretty cool." I admitted. It wasn't that funny of a remark but we both laughed until tears ran down our faces.


	6. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 6 (Naomi)

CHAPTER 6

I remained in the care facility of Camp Half Blood for a week which sucked because it meant that I couldn't practice with my swords. In fact, I was so out of practice that Chiron beat me within ten minutes of my first lesson after I was released from the Big House.

"Focus! Just concentrate on your actions, on your breathing, on your control." Chiron scolded after knocking my swords out of my hands for the third time that night.

"I'm trying." I replied frustratedly. Chiron wasn't going easy on me. Actually, I think he was pushing me harder than he was before I was injured.

Chiron thrust at me again and I lost my balance and fell flat on my face. Ashamed, I pulled myself up to my knees and spat out a mouthful of blood. I glared at Chiron with a hatred I had never experienced before and lunged.

It was as if my body was moving on it's own accord. I didn't think, I moved. I could feel the power and energy coursing through my veins. I was unstoppable. Too soon, Chiron dropped his sword and put his arms up in surrender. I was surprised to see both of my own blades around his neck in an X shape. He grinned at me as I lowered the swords. Suddenly, I was exhausted.

"That was brilliant Naomi. I can't believe that those moves haven't been taught to you-"

"Whatever." I turned and walked out. I was done. Chiron had ignited a flame inside me that I had never known I could possess. He brought out the best and the worst of me. I had to admit that I was very impressed and satisfied with the way I had defeated him, although seeing the look in his eyes as my blades were around his neck only fueled the hatred inside me.

What am I thinking? I thought to myself. That wasn't me. I had a lot of hatred in me but nothing like that. Then I realized something. It must have been Hades working through me. He must have put that spark in me that made me almost kill Chiron.

I dragged my blades back to my cabin and plopped down on my bed. Just as I started to doze off, there was a knock at my door. Slightly suspicious, I grasped my swords and moved silently towards the door. I slowly opened the door to find a surprised Zeke standing there.

"Oh, sorry..." My arms dropped to my sides and I let go off my blades once more.

"I need to talk to you." Zeke said quietly. I motioned for him to come inside and he entered.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I...I had a dream last night." He said.

The moment he said that I jerked my head up and narrowed my eyes at him. Then I looked back down and fiddled with my nails.

"People dream every night." I replied shortly.

"Yeah but this was different. It seemed so real...Skylar was in danger. I thought I was going to lose her." He buried his head in his hands and let out a shaky breath.

"I can't help but think that it was telling the future or something...I don't know! I know it seems crazy but.."

"I know." I whispered. "I've had them too."

"What do you think they mean?"

"I don't know. But I promise nothing will happen to her, I'll make sure of it."

I gave him a smack on the shoulder.

"Don't worry big guy. I know you won't let her get hurt. Besides, she's got a big strong buddy like me to protect her." I winked.

As Zeke and I were smiling at each other reassuringly, I realized that I had left the door to my cabin open. Just then, Skylar walked by. She paused with a confused look on her face and approached my cabin.

"Is...everything alright?" She asked.

I laughed. "Your boyfriend was just telling me his fears of you leaving him for some hot camper." I sighed dramatically. "Being a therapist on top of a demigod is some hard work."

She laughed. "Oh really?" She walked over to Zeke and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And how do I know that you won't leave me for some demigod from the Aphrodite cabin?"

Zeke turned her around and gave her a playful peck on the neck. "I'll pinky promise!" He stuck out his pinky.

I rolled my eyes. "If you guys are gonna do your little lover routine, please do so outside my cabin. This lovely therapist has got to get some rest." I motioned to the open cabin door.

When Skylar and Zeke left, I jumped onto my bed with a Oomf! I rolled over onto my back and stared at the fan swirling around and around and around on the cabin ceiling. I was feeling restless, but I knew that Skylar and Zeke would probably be busy, so I strapped my swords to my back and headed over to the forge to talk to Carter instead. He was probably the only person I had met at the camp that had not shunned me since I got claimed.

When I entered the forge, there was Carter, banging away at a sword like always. I plopped down on a stool next to Carter's work station and watched him while he worked.

"Hey Carter."

He gave a little jump. "Hey Naomi, I didn't see you there."

I chuckled. "You're oblivious to the world when you're working Carter."

"I suppose I am." He shakes his head and a smile plays on his lips. "Well, what brings you here?"

"The fact that I am bored, that you are my only friend besides my two best friends that are immersed in their relationship." I stated simply.

"I am your only friend?"

"That's right."

"But who wouldn't want to be friends with someone who is so nice and prett-" He blushed and cleared his throat. "I mean someone like you?"

I smiled. "Well, I am glad you feel that way, but I suppose no one else does." I leapt off the stool and was about to leave when Carter hurriedly mentioned, "If you want, I could hang out with you today."

"Really?" I spun around.

He quickly wiped off his hands on a towel and stuck the sword in a nearby bucket. "Oh yeah, totally! I can show you all of the nifty things that we can do at camp!"

The two of us left the forge together. As soon as we walked outside I noticed Carter squinting at the sea.

"That's...strange." He said.

"What?"

"The water. The waves look like they're getting pretty violent."

"Um...okay? So there are big waves, what's the big deal?"

"Naomi, Camp Half Blood is protected by a powerful border. It helps keep most of the monsters out and it keeps mortals from finding us. It also prevents bad weather from occurring here." Just then, a ten foot wave crashed down on the shore, soaking several campers laying on the beach.

"Oh no, this is bad. We have to go!" Carter grabbed my hand, taking me completely off guard, and pulled me up to the big house. As we ran, I saw dozens of other campers doing the same.

It was complete chaos at the house. Chiron, Percy, and Annabeth were standing in the parlor trying to calm everyone down while the campers were going wild. I could only vaguely hear what they were yelling but I caught things like:

"Why is this happening?!"

"The last time something like this happened the whole camp borders went down!"

"Is Poseidon angry with us?"

The campers were silenced as another thunderclap shook the house.

Suddenly, I realized something.

"The tides are changing." I whispered.

"What did you say, Naomi?" Chiron asked. His voice echoed across the silent parlor.

I cleared my throat and said, "It's the middle of the day and the tides are changing."

Every single head in the crowd turned toward me. Gasps filled the room and Chiron silenced everyone once again.

"Please calm down! Campers, return to your cabins at once. All afternoon activities have been canceled for today. Dinner will be held as usual this evening. Hurry along now and stay away from the water." Chiron dismissed everyone from the big house and Carter and I turned to leave.

"Not you, Naomi. I need to talk to you." Carter and I turned back around and walked up to Chiron.

"What's up?" I asked tentatively.

"What do you know of Poseidon's Trident?" Just then, another wave crashed against the shore so harshly that I swore I could feel it. I could hear the distant shrieks of distressed campers outside.

"Um... Well I know that it's his weapon or something." I said as I tried to recall all the mythology I had learned in school. In other words, not very much.

"Not just a weapon, it's his symbol of power." Percy said. "The last time an Olympian's master weapon went missing, some very terrible things happened."

"The last time?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Let's just say that the gods had some... issues that they needed to settle. Kronos, the titan lord, manipulated demigods into stealing Zeus's master bolt, and when that happened a rapid chain reaction occurred. It almost threw the gods into a war against one another." Percy said.

"Well, what stopped the war?" I asked.

"Percy. Percy is the only reason the whole world wasn't thrown into complete chaos." Annabeth said.

I turned around and looked at Percy. I checked him from head to toe. HE saved Mount Olympus from destruction?

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but why are you telling this to me exactly?" I asked Chiron, my voice slightly higher than usual.

Right as I said that, Chiron, Annabeth, and Percy looked at each other.

"Well, we need you to save it again."


	7. The Untold Prophecy: Chapter 7 (Skylar)

CHAPTER 7

I was on the shore of the bay with Zeke when the sea changed.

I frowned. "I swear the water was completely calm a second ago..."

"Well, it looks like the waves are going to hit us if we just sit here. Let's get inside." Zeke grabbed my hand and the two of us started running towards my cabin. There was chaos around me. I was confused to find various campers were screaming in sheer terror because of the huge waves that started to crash down on the shore.

"I don't get it? The ocean's just rough, why is everyone freaking out?" I asked Zeke.

"I'm not sure but if everyone else if freaking out there must be a good reason for it." He replied.

The rain started just before we reached Poseidon's cabin. I could tell just by looking outside that the storm was from the sea. I didn't know much about this whole 'modern mythology' thing but I did know that the storm was a courtesy of my dad. There was no thunder and no lightning, just a steady downpour of rain. When we got inside, I let go of Zeke's hand and squeezed my hair to dry it.

Minutes went by and the storm showed no sign of letting up. Suddenly, there was a violent knocking on the door.

Naomi was standing in the doorway looking like a wet cat. Her black hair dripped onto the floor and was a mess around her face. Her clothes were soaked through and she shivered. I was surprised to see the boy I remember as Carter from the Hephaestus cabin standing by her side.

She pointed to me. "You, big house, now." Was all she said.

The four of us sprinted up to the house, not even caring about getting wet anymore. When we arrived, I saw a very distressed looking Chiron with Percy and Annabeth at his side.

"What's all this about?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm afraid something very terrible has happened. I have learned that the Trident of Poseidon has been taken, the violent water and this rain is proof of that. Of course, there are more details to be had but this is all I know at the current time."

Chiron looked at me and said, "Skylar, have you heard campers talking about quests?"

"Um... No...?" Zeke said blankly.

"It's when campers are permitted to leave the camp grounds in order to do some," He hesitated as if carefully deciding his words, "errands, for the gods."

"Are you asking me to go on a quest, Mr. Chiron?" Zeke asked.

"No, I'm asking Skylar to go on a quest."

Chiron continued on to explain to a pouty faced Zeke that there are only supposed to be three demigods per quest. Naomi and I were selected because we are daughters of the the closest relatives of Poseidon and therefore have the most potential to help resolve this conflict.

I nodded my head. "I'm in."

"Me too" Naomi said.

Carter spoke up. "Sir, if there are suppose to be three demigods on this quest, who is the third member?"

Chiron remained silent for sometime before he answered.

"Although it could theoretically be anyone at this camp, I believe that you may be the final piece to this trio Carter."

A look of fear and shock flashed across Carter's face.

Chiron put a hand on the tall, blond boy. "Because we are not sure if you actually are the third member of this quest, you can refuse if you would like to. Traditionally though, the hero first picked to go on a quest is allowed to pick his or her questers."

A flash of relief passed by Carter's face. "I would like some more time to think about it. But for now... my answer is no."

Naomi gave Carter a half-hearted smile. It seemed as if she was disappointed with his answer, but she accepted it.

"Sir, with all due respect, if Carter refuses the quest I would be more than willing to-"

"Thank you, Zeke, however we generally don't permit unclaimed demigods to participate in important quests." Chiron told him.

Zeke looked completely put out but I knew it was for the best. Getting claimed was the most important thing for him to worry about at the moment.

"Now, Naomi and Skylar, if you would kindly step into the attic to obtain your prophecy."

"Um, what?" Naomi asked.

"Before campers leave on a quest, they have to receive a prophecy from the Oracle to help guide them. She's waiting." Chiron motioned to a staircase.

Naomi and I shared a nervous glance as we headed towards the attic. We ascended the stairs and arrived in a dusty attic, full of memorabilia from... Well I wasn't really sure. There were things such as a head of a hydra, various monster... parts... sitting in jars of colored liquid, battered and broken weapons, and many other Greek artifacts. The most frightening thing however was sitting in front of us on a wooden stool. It looked like a mummy. She was shriveled and leathery and looked as though she came straight out of the 70's. She had on a tie-dyed dress, tons of beaded necklaces and bracelets, and she even wore a headband over her greasy straight black hair. This chick has definitely been dead for a while.

"Well, you must be the Oracle!" Naomi exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. "You gonna tell us our prophecy? Our future?" She walked right up to the deteriorating body. "Well? We don't have much time here, I mean we kinda have to save the world and all."

"Come on, Naomi, show some respect." I told her. The last thing I wanted was to offend somebody before doing a dangerous quest.

Minutes went by as we waited. Were we doing this right? I wasn't hearing any kind of prophecy. Finally, after about half an hour, Naomi spoke up again.

"Alright. If you don't want to help us then fine. We're out." She started back towards the staircase when something happened.

Green fog started to spew out of the mummy's mouth. She stood up with surprising speed and pointed a withered finger at me. Suddenly, there was a voice inside my head.

The visions.

As quickly as it started, it stopped. The Oracle sat back down, the green fog sucked back into her mouth, and all was quiet.

"Whoa." Was all Naomi could say.

"No, no. That is not a prophecy. A prophecy contains a sort of riddle that can be interpreted in different ways..." Chiron said distressfully when we arrived back in the parlor.

"I'm sorry Sir, but that's all she said." I told him truthfully.

"Well, I guess it will have to do."

Once I got back from the Big House, I shakily changed into my most comfortable sweats and hoodie and curled up into bed. I wrapped myself up in my blanket, thinking about what everyone said.

If what she said was true... No... It couldn't be... I shook my head and burrowed it into my blanket. I could feel my heart beating quickly and I broke a sweat.

On the verge of a mental breakdown, I covered my ears, the constant sound of rain battering my window only adding an edge to my anxiety. Finally, I started to nod off.

I was in the murky depths of the sea. Pain radiated throughout my body. Something had wrapped itself around me and with each movement, waves of pain were sent through my body. My vision was mixed and blurred, but I was able to make out Zeke and Naomi's forms.

They shook me and tried to say something to me, but I only saw bubbles rise from their mouths.

I knew they wouldn't survive for long if some more bubbles came out, I felt like I was about to black out myself, but I fought the urge and forced myself to stay alert.

This is my element. I can fight whatever this is and save my friends. But what is it that wrapped its arms around me?

The water was darkening around me, I could feel myself slip into unconsciousness. Whatever this thing is, it's going to kill me. As pain coursed through my veins, everything went black.

I sat up straight in bed, covered in sweat. Zeke was standing over me looking worried.

"Gods, Sky, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine..." I said shakily after taking several heavy breaths.

"Well you better get some breakfast, the quest group is about to leave. I, uh, already took it upon myself to pack for you." He smiled sheepishly at me and held up a small backpack.

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek quickly before shouldering the pack and walking out the door.

I ate a quick meal with Zeke before Naomi rushed over to the Poseidon table.

"C'mon! C'mon! We gotta go!" Her eyes shone with excitement as she rushed out of the mess hall.

I laughed and followed, Zeke trailing miserably behind me. We walked up to the top of a hill where a man with eyeballs all over his body was waiting with an SUV.

Zeke pulled me close to him and our lips met.

"Please don't go." He whispered in my ear.

I pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "You know I have to. The fate of the whole world is resting on my shoulders."

"But there's Naomi and-"

"Wait! I'll come with you! I changed my mind!"

Carter ran up to us panting.

Naomi stuck her hands on her hips. "So you decided to stop tinkering and help save the whole world?"

Carter looked surprised. "Well... Kinda... I guess..."

She narrowed her eyes and then gave him a quick hug.

"Good to have you on our team Tinker." She smiled before grabbing her shoulder bag of supplies and heading off towards the SUV.

"Naomi is gonna leave without me if I don't hurry." I pouted then I turned to face Zeke. "Naomi and Carter will keep me safe. Don't you worry about me, alright?"

"You know I'll think about you every second of every day that you're gone."

I smiled. I gave him one last farewell kiss before breaking away and motioning to Carter.

"Come on! Naomi's not gonna wait! Let's go!" I ran to meet up with Naomi, Carter right behind me.

As I reached the SUV that start our quest, I turned back to wave to Zeke one last time, but he was gone.

The man with the eyes all over his body turned and faced Naomi, Carter and I.

"I am your driver. I will be taking yo-"

"Actually, we have our own transportation." Naomi interjected.

"No we don't?" I said confused.

"Oh yeah we do. Watch this."


End file.
